how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bigfanofhimymnrap/ranking the 9 seasons
Hello, didnt see you there! Today im ranking the seasons of himym best to worst, with a short explanation, and my fav and least fav episodes of each season. Here i go: 1. season 2, 9.5/10 this is where the show reaches its peak, absoloutley no skips and the best season comedy wise. waiting for marshall n lily to be back together made their reunion legendary, and their wedding was also legendary. the finale marks a whole new era of himym. my fav episode of this season and the whole show has got to be swarley while my least fav of the season is single stamina, still a great episode tho 2.season 1, 9.4/10 to make a show popular, you need a great debut season, and himym does just that. the season does a great job introducing us to the vibe of the show, the characters, the storyline, the friendships and the romances. the great start to the greatest story ive ever heard, just iconic. plus the ending leaves the viewers unpatiently waiting to find out whats next. my fav ep is pilot or slutty pumpkin and my least fav is matchmaker or return of the shirt 3.season 4, 9.3/10 if i had to give this a title, it would be recovery. we have ted watching his life crumble into pieces, and the whole seasons story is ted getting over the trainwreck of a year hes had. this season is the season that represents himym best, teds inconsistent love life, barneys awesomeness, and marshall and lilys chemistry. in the end it gives us the message, that no matter how hard life hits you, you gotta be strong and hold yourself, cuz there is light in the end of the tunnel, and with the right ppl by your side, life doesnt seem as terrible as it is.my fav is naked man n my least fav is i heart nj 4.season 3, 9.2/10 this is where the story really starts taking shape. ted and robin break up, only for ted to make the both worst and best decision of his life, the butterfly tatoo. good season, but not as good as the previous 2. my fav episode is himee and my least fav is were not from here. 5.season 6, 9.1/10 s6 is himym getting back to teds love life and career, after a robin and barney centered s5. ted makes a big mistake dating zoey, and only realizes that when he sees its impossible to date someone trying to sabotage your career. the finale shows us that no matter how hard, if you try hard enough dreams come true. lily being pregenant and marshall quitting his job at gnb were essential moments to the storyline. my fav is the exploding meatball sub or desperation day or subway wars, while my least fav is architect of destruction. 6.season 9, 9.0/10 first of all this one is terribly overhated. imo this is the shows best season emotionally, and had potential to be a top 3 season if it wasnt for some fillers and that damn finale(im still mad). they actually managed to fulfill our expectations for the mother, even outdo them, getting to know the mother was the best thing about the season.lily being pregenant again was also pretty fulfilling, and the marriage was legendary as ted said, but was thrown away like a old piece of trash in that finale(STILL MAD). the mother meeting the guys before actually meeting ted was also pretty great, but the monumental meeting was ruined by the finale(do i need to repeat it). my fav episode is hymmm, but other favs include the end of the aisle n bass player wanted, and my least favs of s9 AND the whole show are slapsgiving 3 and the finale. 7.season 5, 9.0/10 the season is filled with funny episodes, and doesnt have more then 4 or five skips, but the problem is that a lot of the episodes are fillers. only important storyline here is robin and barney dating. still has a ton of individual important episodes. my fav is the playbook and my least fav is rabbit or duck. 8.season 8, 8.7/10 the season is packed with great emotional episodes and does a big part in the himym storyline, but a lot of the episodes are mediocre af. this also has the best finale out of any season of himym. my favs include the final page pt2 and the finale, my least fav is farhampton or time travelers. 9.season 7, 8.5/10 the season is kinda good, but barney falling in love twice a year was kinda forced, but still a great step in his character development. the worst thing about the season is the big number of fillers and mediocre episodes. my favs are tick tick tick and tailgate and my least fav is now were even. so, ty if you read through this and give me your thoughts if you please. remember to stop being sad and be awesome instead. Category:Blog posts